This invention relates to a new and useful wheelchair structure, and more particularly to a novel front wheel suspension structure and a novel rear wheel suspension structure.
In the past wheelchairs have been designed with various types of structures that have been meant to make the passenger more comfortable during their ride and confinement therein. While concentrating primarily on the reclining mechanism for these wheelchairs, there designers have failed to give adequate thought to the suspension system for the wheelchair. One example of such a wheelchair is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,990.
A more recent wheelchair structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,578. Again the emphasis of the invention has been directed to the reclining structure aspects of the wheelchair while complete neglect has been given to the suspension system for the wheelchair.
One of the practical problems that exist for the rider in the present day wheelchairs, is the severe shock vibrations that are transmitted from the wheels of the wheelchair through the chair frame thereof when the wheelchair travels across bumpy terrain and over holes in the traveling surface. These vibratory shocks are transmitted directly through the wheelchair to the rider much to the riders discomfort.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel independent front wheel suspension system for a wheelchair.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel rear wheel suspension system for a wheelchair.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel rear suspension frame having its front end pivotally connected to the chair frame of a wheelchair.